East Indra Shore
' Lemurian Ship, docked on the East Indra Shore.]]East Indra Shore, one of the shorelines on the continent of Indra, is a location in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Description On the overworld map early on in the game, East Indra Shore is represented by the sprite of a Lemurian Ship, and it can first be entered after exiting the Dehkan Plateau nearby. Upon entering the location, the party enters a cliffside beach with a full-sized Lemurian Ship docked, and a short cutscene among Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Kraden discussing the meaning of the ship's presence plays. The ship can be climbed onto at this point, but nothing can be achieved at this point because the door to the inside is locked (and Kraden reminds the player that they must continue on their journey to look for a ship they can use). Later on in the game, when Piers has joined the party, the group can return here to actually make progress in the storyline. Two things can happen: If the player has revisited the town of Madra with Piers and played a lengthy series of cutscenes inside and then outside the mayor's manor, then the ship can be properly entered and explored, with Piers unlocking the door for you. If not, then a different cutscene with different dialogue will play upon entering East Indra Shore, which ends with Piers saying they should revisit Madra and its Mayor before setting off on the ship; this must be done, though the cutscene in Madra will be somewhat shortened in this second case. In any case, entering the door enters the Lemurian Ship dungeon-style location, which is the next dungeon the player is to complete. In an elevated area of cliff left of the ship's rear end is a crate near a barrel, and the crate contains a valuable Cookie item. It is reached by casting Frost on the lone puddle between the cliff and the ship. Important to note is that once the Lemurian Ship dungeon is complete, the ship will automatically leave the area and be usable for sailing. An important fact is that the East Indra Shore is a location that cannot be returned to once it has been left, thus if not collected, this Cookie can be lost forever. Story Prior to the beginning of the game, Piers is tasked with leaving his home of Lemuria to determine the truth behind King Hydros' hypothesis that the world is slowly dying due to the seal placed on Alchemy. Before he was given permission to leave however, the tidal wave triggered by Poseidon's revival picks up Piers and his ship and carries them out of Lemuria. Eventually, he is found on the East Indra shoreline by the citizens of Madra, where he is mistaken for a member of a gang of pirates from Champa. Even after he is found innocent and released, he could not return to his boat, as the Black Crystal that was vital to sucessful operation of the ship was stolen by the warriors of Kibombo. When he leaves to retrieve it, with Felix and co in pursuit to help him, Alex decides to "borrow" the ship. How he would have done this is unknown, as it should have been inoperable without the crystal, but it is rendered irrelevant anyway, as Felix's party, now numbering four, return from Gondowan and set sail before he has a chance to act. Collectibles Cookie: Found in the crate in the elevated area of cliff to the left of the ship, reachable by casting Frost on the nearby puddle. It must be collected before completing the Lemurian Ship dungeon. Category:Places in Indra